Teen Titans Wazza
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Terrible name, I know. Comic to fic adaptation of the hentai comic by the same name. Contains dick girl-on-female, voyeurism, forced, anal, oral, and impregnation. Credit for the original comic goes to Wazza and Wagner.


**All credit of the original comic goes to Wazza/Wazzza (it's a small difference but I've seen both spellings), and Wagner. I quite enjoyed this comic in spite of its utterly boring title.**

* * *

Raven and Star Fire were the only Titans in Titan's Tower when an emergency signal came in. Raven turned on the massive TV so they could see what it was. The face of Jinx appeared on screen, with the large form of Cinderblock looming behind her threateningly. "Oh this is gonna be good." Raven said, "What's happened to you this time?" She questioned. Jinx had become quite the pest recently, needing help with someone in the field at least once a week. Raven had been sick of her before it had even started, and by this point Star Fire was to.

"Cinderblock is on a rampage down here. I thought I could hold him off by myself but I was wrong, I need some help down here, how fast can you make it?" Jinx asked. "Well.." Star Fire started to say. "Actually, we aren't going to be able to make it down there at all, sorry." Raven said, Star Fire sighing in relief. "What? But I need your help! I can't handle this on my own, I-"

Jinx was cut off when Cinderblock grabbed her and forced her to the ground, tearing off her outfit in one strong movement so his ten inch long, four inch thick cock of solid stone was pushing against her small, inexperienced pussy. "N-no please don't! I'll surrender and leave you alone, I-I'll even suck you off, just please don't put it in m-AAHHH!" Jinx screamed as Cinderblock thrust forward hard while pulling her hips back to meet his, burying four inches of his cock inside of her and already stretching her pussy as he forced more into her.

"Holy fuck, that's one big piece of rock!" Raven said, jaw dropping at how deep Cinderblock was managing to get his cock into Jinx, fucking her silly. Star Fire quickly hit the button to make the call one way, so they could see and hear what was on screen, but Jinx would think the call had ended, that way they could watch with Jinx trying to end the message. "Nice thinking~" Raven said with a grin, moving her hands to play with herself, starting at her chest and working her way down her body to rub her pussy through her uniform.

"Thanks~" Star Fire moaned as she did the same. They watched as Cinderblock hilted himself inside of Jinx, his member throbbing inside her as he got close to his climax. "W-what? You aren't going to.. please no, pull out, pull out!" Jinx begged the stone monster. Cinderblock ignored her entirely, forcing himself as deep as possible before letting out a flood of cum, causing her stomach to bulge from the amount of seed.

Jinx's eyes seemed to glaze over from this, but she wasn't quite unconscious, as she still faintly pleaded to Cinderblock to stop as he shifted her onto her shoulders, holding her legs as far apart as he could so he could fuck her downwards, bottoming out inside of her. "Fuck, how hard is he gonna go on her?" Raven wondered allowed, shifting her uniform so she could grind her palm against her exposed pussy as it got wetter.

"Not sure," Star Fire said, gripping the thick bulge forming in her own uniform and stroking it slowly as her other hand groped her large breasts, "But she's not going to be sitting right for a long time after this, and with that much cum in her, who knows what could happen~" "Oh fuck, you're right~" Raven snickered, continuing to play with herself as they watched Jinx get used.

It was another few minutes before Raven pulled her gaze away from the screen and looked at Star Fire, her jaw dropping when she saw that Star Fire didn't have her fingers buried knuckle deep in her pussy, but instead seemed to be stroking a cock through her uniform. "What the hell? Since when do you have one of those?" Raven questioned. She'd seen Star Fire naked before, back when she had still been learning about human boundaries, and she had seen for a fact that Star Fire was all female.

Star Fire blushed deeply at this, realizing she had been found out. "You remember that transformation I went through awhile back, when I first got my laser eyes? Well, when I got out of the cocoon, I had this instead of a pussy," Star Fire fully lifted up the bottom of her outfit, showing that she wasn't just a futa, but a full on D-girl, complete with balls instead of a pussy, "Black Star told me it happens to the more aggressive female of our race so that way breeding isn't limited by gender. She said I would start to get mating instincts, but that never really happened, so I didn't think there was any reason to tell anyone."

Raven stared at the alien girl's cock. It had been aroused to full hardness by Jinx's unwitting show, and was eight inches long, three thick, and throbbing in need of attention. "Well, mind if I give your new horn a little sample~?" Raven asked with a grin, licking her lips and planning on tasting the large rod even if Star Fire refused her generous offer.

"O-okay, sure." Star Fire said, her member twitching in excitement at the offer. Raven leaned down, wrapping her lips around Star Fire's hard rod, licking around her shaft as she bobbed her head along its length. Star Fire moaned as Raven began to suck her off, holding onto her head so she wouldn't stop and thrusting up into her mouth, pushing into her throat. "O-oh god Raven, it's so good~! How'd you learn to do this so well?"

Raven lifted her head just long enough to say, "Let's just say my dad taught me more than dark magic~" before lowering her head back down to engulf her cock again, taking even more of it this time as she began to deep throat her friend. Star Fire moaned, her hips thrusting up harder into Raven's throat, desiring more pleasure, needing more, needing to cum.

Raven felt her desperation to reach her peak and moved her hands down, playing with the dick girl's balls, gently massaging and squeezing them as she deep-throated her. Star Fire screamed as she came, forcing Raven's head all the way down to the base as she went over the edge and came harder than she ever had with or without her cock. Raven gagged as she was forced to swallow several mouthfuls of hot, extremely thick seed.

Even after swallowing all of that there was still enough to completely paint her face white and even cover her chest, "Wow, you species is really built for breeding, so much cum, and it's all so thick and potent~" Raven giggled as Star Fire panted in relief from the climax, wiping her face clean and licking the excess seed covering it, of which there was quite a lot.

Star Fire laid back, seemingly unconscious. Raven rolled her eyes and got off the couch, "Better get the rest of me cleaned up before the others get home. If Robin finds out he's in love with a D-girl, yeesh." Raven undressed herself, as pretty much all of her clothing was now covered in either Star Fire's cum or her own juices from her playing with herself. She was down to just the bottom layer one piece, which hugged her body tight and seemed quite erotic without anything else on, when Star Fire lifted her head.

She turned and saw Raven on her fours next to the couch, the back end of her one piece hugging her sexy ass and pussy tight. Star Fire had never felt her breeding instincts before, they'd been buried up to now, what with her not having experienced very much pleasure with or without her cock. Now that she had, her instincts and been switched on. She needed to fuck, needed to breed.

She pushed forward, pulling on the back of Raven's one piece leotard and moving it out of the way so her two holes were exposed. "Star, what the hell!?" Raven questioned as Star Fire lined her cock up to Raven soft, shapely ass. "Star, y-you're joking right? You know I've never actually done this before, I've only ever used my hands and mouth for this."

When Star Fire didn't let her go, Raven turned to see her eyes glowing green, and her mouth grinning lustfully, "Star, stop!" "I want to mate Raven, I need to~" Star Fire moaned as she forced her tip into Raven's virgin asshole, "You're mine Raven~ Your body belongs to me now~!" She roared in pleasure as she thrust with as much of her super strength as she felt Raven could handle, brutally forcing all eight inches into Raven's ass, forcing it apart for her cock.

Raven suddenly felt like a massive bitch for letting this happen to Jinx. Actually, it was still happening to Jinx, she could see it on the video feed. Cinderblock had utterly destroyed her pussy and moved on to her ass, and was now savaging her throat as well. Jinx wasn't even conscious anymore, he was practically fucking a ragdoll, not that seemed bothered by this in any way.

Star Fire similarly didn't seem to mind how much Raven was struggling and trying to get her to pull out of her aching ass, and if anything, her struggling seemed to be making it better for Star Fire as she held the mage girl down, fucking her even harder in response as a punishment for resisting her. "Fuck yes~!" Star Fire moaned as she reached her limit again, pumping Raven's ass completely full to the brim with burning hot seed, dumping the rest over the outside of her ass before rolling Raven over onto her back and lining herself up to her other hole.

"W-what? Not there!" Raven pleaded to her friend. Star Fire giggled, "Your ass felt amazing, but if I'm going to breed with you, I'll have to take this sweet virgin hole of yours to~" Star Fire moved Raven's legs over her shoulders. "No! I'm saving this for Beast Boy, Star Fire, sto-AAAHP!" Raven screamed in pain as Star Fire thrust with all her remaining strength, tearing through Raven's virgin wall painfully and mercilessly fucking her tight hole.

The sound of their hips slapping together echoed throughout the room of the tower as Star Fire hilted herself every single time, her cock pounding Raven's womb until she finally reached her peak again, letting out another torrent of her seed and filling her to the brim once more. Raven's eyes had glazed over by this point, fucked silly by the potent alien seed. "With how well my species is at breeding, it's likely you're already knocked up," Star Fire said, "But since you're going to be my personal breeding slut now, I should probably keep fucking you, just to be sure~ another two or three loads should do it."

"Yes Star Fire.." Raven said in a daze, her mind broken by the intense sex. "You call me Mistress breed whore, and you only respond to 'Breed Whore' or 'Mating Slut'." Star Fire ordered. Taking on harems of breeders was common practice for her species. As soon as Raven gave birth, almost certainly to twins or triplets, Star Fire would knock her up again, and so on and so on. Fucking in the living room as they were, they were almost certain to be caught the moment the others came home, but Star Fire no longer cared.

* * *

 **To those few of you who care to ask why Raven didn't use any of her crazy magic fuck you powers to stop Star Fire, the short answer is that's what happened in the comic, so I don't know. The more satisfying answer would be her power requires concentration and especially in the show she can't do anything without speaking the incantation, which is hard to do while being fucked silly by a close friend who's entered a lust rage.**

 **I very much enjoyed this comic, and hope you enjoyed my adaptation of it. If you did, let me know what other kinds of comics you'd like to see adapted. If not, let me know why in the reviews. Remember, a bad review is not a bad thing to send. A flame is, but I don't mind if you want to flame so long as you aren't a pussy about it. For the record, leaving a flame review as a guest is being a pussy about it.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
